fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto anime and manga series. He is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kakashi. A maternal descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he is also the jinchūriki of the Yang half of the Kurama aka the Nine Tailed Fox demon. Despite once being ostracized by his village due to the demon’s presence, he is now regarded as a hero, like his father before him. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Naruto is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the ''WWE: Animated'' brand, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, Universal Character Association (UCA), Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF), and X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF) on the Beatdown brand. Naruto started his career in WWE: Animated, where he gained fame for defeating real-life WWE Superstar Brock Lesnar to defend the Animated roster’s right to appear on Raw or SmackDown. Since then, he has worked for numerous companies, with varying degrees of success. So far, Naruto has won 28 championships, with 13 reigns as world champion, nine reigns as secondary champion, five reigns as tertiary champion and 10 reigns as tag team champion. Furthermore, he is a three-time consecutive Royal Rumble winner from the 2008 Royale Rumble (WWE), the 2009 Royal Reckoning (UCA) and the 2010 Renegade Rumble (CWA) respectively, a winner of the King of the Ring tournament (2002) and a Rider War winner (2009). Background * Series: Naruto * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 228 lbs. (APEX) * Companies: (Currently) WWE, UCA, CWF, XCF, APEX (Formerly) AWF, LBF, CWA, FTW, WWT, NCW * Debut: 2002 * Status: Active * Billed from: Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) * Allies: Hinata Hyuga (girlfriend), Sakura Haruno, Izuku Midoriya (student), Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, most Shōnen Jump protagonists * Rivals: Shikamaru Nara, The Uchiha Clan (Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha) * Twitter: @Orange_Spark (APEX / WWT), @Naruto2K (CWF) Professional Wrestling Career 'WWE: Animated' 'Universal Character Association' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' Heavyweight Champion and Departure (2013) Naruto started out in the heyday of NCW as a vet to help make new guys stars. His first memorable match was in London, England against Brock in a Steel Cage match where Naruto hit the F5 off the top of the cage, causing the ring to collapse. Later, he became the first NCW Internet Champion by knocking off Danny Phantom. He would lose the title later at Hardcore Havoc. Naruto also competed in the contract equals title match and won the NCW World Heavyweight contract. At Hardcore Havoc in the middle of the “I Quit” match between Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson, Naruto cashed in and hit the F5 to both Ben and Danny and won the NCW Heavyweight Championship, but for the first time in his career, he turned heel when it turned out he was the new leader of Omnimix, replacing Ben Tennyson. Naruto began to rant why he turned because he was only being used as a secondary wrestler in NCW and that he was sick of showing good to the fans. Sokka though insulted Naruto about his ego, but Naruto and Omnimix attacked Sokka. Sokka then challenged Omnimix to a match against Team NCW (Sokka, Danny Phantom, Aang, Ash Ketchum, Brad Carbunkle, and Korra). At Road to Glory, Omnimix lost when Korra nailed Naruto in the back with a barbed wire wrapped steel chair and Sokka hitting the Icebreaker on him. This later lead to the infamous “walk out” (Gwen Tennyson who as with Omnimix walked away from NCW along with almost all of the NCW women wrestlers and a few male wrestlers). Later, Zuko turned on Naruto and with winning the Road to Glory Series he got a shot at Naruto’s title, but Ben Tennyson also wanted a title after saying he was screwed out for the title and was never pinned at Hardcore Havoc. At SpringSlam, Naruto defended and retained the Heavyweight title, but not before interrupting Sokka’s retirement speech. After a few weeks Sokka returned to NCW and attacked Naruto, wanting a title shot. Naruto refused and Sokka turned into a hell bent insane person on winning the title. He attacked Naruto in a very weird way and demanded for a title shot which Naruto agreed. Sokka would later play mind games on Naruto until American Tribute where somehow Naruto retained the title again. The following week, Naruto tossed Sokka his stuff and yelled for him to leave NCW. Sokka later came out to say he was leaving, but Naruto gloated that he had killed the heart and soul of NCW. Sokka then returned to his insane warrior gimmick and attacked Naruto saying, “He was just getting started.” Two weeks later, Sokka won his spot as number one contender, but was then attacked by Naruto right after the match, Naruto not wanting Sokka to get a second chance. The following week Sokka spray painted Naruto’s car in a last ditch effort on playing mind games before WrestleWars. Naruto was seen driving to the Amway Center with the now vandalized car, refusing to comment to Joel Gertner. Naruto lost the match and title. After the match as the Avatar characters and NCW fans celebrated Sokka’s victory, Naruto jumped over the barricade and left the arena through the crowd. Later, it was confirmed that Naruto had officially left NCW. Return to NCW (2015–2019) At Living Dangerously, Naruto made his surprise return as Jesse Alvarez’s tag team partner, stepping into the NCW ring for the first time since his departure from the company two years ago, against Team Blackout (Christopher and Jack House), who they fought to a losing effort. 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' World Wrestling Television 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'Apex Caliber Wrestling' 'Undisputed / World Champion (2013)' On April 5, 2013, Naruto debuted on the first episode of Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) against Isaac Clarke, who came out the winner with a surprising small package pin. On the fourth edition of ACW, after winning a Triple Threat match for a shot at the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship, he would face Isaac once again at the first-ever ACW pay-per-view event, Southern Hell. On April 28, 2013, Naruto made history by becoming the first-ever ACW Undisputed Champion. On the fall-out show after Southern Hell, Naruto kicked off the show by saying congrats to the people who became the first champions in ACW. After that, the epic hero known as Beowulf marked his debut as Naruto welcomed him with handshake and the Geatish warrior accepted it before kicking Naruto in the midsection and hitting the Wulfhammer, marking him as his first target. Later that night, Naruto and Beowulf were put in a main event match, where Beowulf came out the winner. Sasuke Uchiha attacked Naruto post-match and before Sasuke could go any further by hitting his signature Punt Kick, Rogen Townsend came in and saved Naruto as Sasuke ran out of the ring and through the crowd, wanting nothing to do with the giant. The following week, after defeating Yami Bakura, Naruto and Sasuke were scheduled to have a contract signing over their upcoming Non-Sanctioned match at Spring Breakdown for the ACW Undisputed Championship. Therefore, it would also be the first world title defense in ACW History. After that, Rogen was revealed as the special guest referee for the match. Sasuke wasn’t happy as he looked on and when he looked back, he was sent through a table by Naruto’s Ninja Way. The next week, in the main event of a Eight-Man Tag Team match, Sasuke appeared on the TitanTron and is shown with Hinata Hyuga tied up as he had kidnapped her. Naruto left the ring and went to find her. As he accomplished to do so and before he could get untie her, Naruto was brutally attacked by Sasuke from behind. He got his skull slammed onto the wall before getting it punted off his shoulders, knocking the Orange Spark out. On the final week before Spring Breakdown, the go-home show began with Naruto walking out to the ring with a steel pipe in hand, wanting to call Sasuke out and finish things off. However, he did not show up and Naruto decided to go after him instead, but Jesse Alvarez stepped in, telling the Undisputed Champion he wasn’t here and he left in anger. Later, Naruto received a message from Sasuke himself to meet him in the parking lot and decided to leave. He soon met Sasuke in the location and began a huge brawl with his long-time rival. Sadly, Sasuke won this part of the battle in the end when he planted Naruto with the Sharingan Impact on top of a car. The Viper grinned at his success and left, leaving the champion unconscious. On May 26, 2013, at Spring Breakdown, Naruto fought Sasuke to a winning effort via submission with the Will of Fire, successfully defending his Undisputed Title. Naruto would come to terms to celebrate his title defense, but was attacked by Rogen from behind with the World Coming Down. The surprise assault continued until Hinata came in just in time, trying to tell Townsend to stop. Rogen released Naruto, but grabbed Hinata’s throat for a Chokeslam, then Isaac also ran in time with a chair shot to the back. Hinata escapes with Naruto as Isaac would attempt to take down Rogen, but only to be nailed with an Elevated Powerbomb onto the stage and then thrown into the MiniTron of the stage. After Rogen explained his reasons of why he attacked Naruto, said champion came out very angry and proceeded to attack him. Then, he was taken down with the WCD followed by a Genocide, an Elevated Powerbomb. Sasuke would come out to attack Townsend with the Sharingan Impact and a Punt Kick to the skull, declaring himself back into the world title picture in this now-turned three-man rivalry. Full Throttle Wrestling Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He inherited his catch-phrase “''Dattebayo!” from his mother, who would say “(da)ttebane” when excited or frustrated. He is also somewhat perverted, something he tends to be reprimanded for by Sakura Haruno and Iruka, but has only become even more so after meeting his mentor Jiraiya, causing many to say that Jiraiya raised a perfect replica of himself. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. Personal Life Naruto Uzumaki is currently dating to Hinata Hyuga. In Wrestling Naruto is generally an all-rounder in the ring, not being picky in which moves he likes to use. The writer of APEX tends to liken his to WWE Superstar John Cena, and as of late, NJPW wrestlers Kazuchika Okada, Kenny Omega and Hiroshi Tanahashi. Finishing moves * ''Cursed Seal / Nine-Tailed Driver (Over-the-shoulder Belly-to-back Piledriver) – CWF / WWT * F5 (Fireman’s Carry Facebuster) – NCW; adopted from Brock Lesnar * Nine-Tailed Destroyer (Waist-lock rolled backwards into a bridging German Suplex) – UCA * Nine-Tailed Plunge (Spinning Side Slam) – CWA; used as a signature move in other promotions * Ninja’s Way (Standing Fireman’s Carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position or preceded by a scoop lift) – APEX * Rasenshuriken (High-impact Discus Lariat, with theatrics) – 2011–2013; used as a signature move thereafter * Rasengan ''(Discus Palm Thrust to the opponent’s chest or to a kneeling opponent’s face) – 2007–2011; used as a signature move thereafter * ''Shinobi Code (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by a: ** Diving Leg Lariat ** Diving Somersault Neckbreaker floated over into a small package pin ** Fly By ** High Fly Flow ** Konoha Clash ** Springboard Hurricanrana into a pin * Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver, sometimes while jumping and/or spinning) – WWE; adopted from The Undertaker * Will of Fire (STF (APEX) / Fisherman Brainbuster (FTW)) Signature moves * Backhand Chop * DDT, sometimes elevated * Electric Chair either into a Drop or a Sitout Facebuster * Emerald Flowsion * Flapjack * Fly By (Springboard Seated Senton) * Forearm Smash * High Fly Flow (Frog Splash) – adopted from Hiroshi Tanahashi * Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker * Hurricanrana * Konoha Bulldog (Running Leapfrog transitioned into a One-handed Bulldog) * Konoha Drop (Twisting Samoan Drop) – UCA * Kyūbi Lock / Cursed Seal (Ankle Lock, sometimes while grapevining) – UCA * Lariat * Leg-trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Monkey Flip * Moonsault * Multiple diving variations ** Clothesline ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop ** Konoha Clash (Double Foot Stomp) – CWA ** Leg Lariat ** Somersault Neckbreaker * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Drill Kick (Spinning Drop) – adopted from Goku ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Gamengiri ** Ninja Kick (High-speed Roundhouse to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) – UCA; sometimes used as a finishing move ** Step-up Enzuigiri ** Super * Multiple Suplex variations ** Backdrop ** Bridging / Release / Rolling German ** Gutwrench ** Release Fisherman ** Snap Dragon ** Side / Overhead Belly-to-belly ** Super ** Vertical, sometimes while delaying * Nine-Tailed Fracture (Spinning Side Slam Backbreaker) * Orange Spark (Running Knee Strike) – inspired from Kenny Omega * Running One-handed Bulldog * Scoop lift into a Swinging Sitout Facebuster * Sitout Hip Toss * Spiraling Strife Bomb (Deadlift Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb) * Springboard Stunner * Tornado DDT, usually from the second rope * Uzumaki Barrage (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog (APEX) or a Diving Leg Drop (FTW)) * Uzumaki Clash (Inverted Belly-to-back Mat Slam) – inspired from A.J. Styles; sometimes used as a finishing move Managers * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyuga Nicknames *'“The Orange Spark”' *'“Konoha’s/The Leaf Village’s #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja”' *'“(The) Hero of Konoha/the Hidden Leaf”' *'“The Sage of Six Paths”' Entrance themes * “Far Away (Haruka Kanata)” by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (WWT / AWF; Season 1) * “GO!!! (Fighting Dreamers)” by FLOW (XCF; 2007 – present) * “My Town” by Hollywood Undead (UCA; 2011 – present) * “U Can Do It!” by DOMINO (WWE) * “I Will Not Bow” by Breaking Benjamin (APEX; April 5, 2013 – present) * “My World” by Dale Oliver (NCW; 2013; 2015) * “Rawkfist” by Thousand Foot Krutch (CWA) * “Konoha Spirits” (VGAWF) * “Tap Out” by Adam Gubman (NCW; 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation * AWF World Championship (1 time, inaugural) Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW Undisputed / World Championship (1 time, inaugural) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Global Championship (2 times) * CWA Combat Championship (1 time) * CWA Combine Championship (1 time) – with Sasuke Uchiha * Renegade Rumble (2010) Cartoon Wrestling Federation * CWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * CWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rojo Bat Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Lemon Brook Federation * LBF National Championship (1 time) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NCW Internet Championship (1 time, inaugural) * Contract Equals Title – NCW Heavyweight Championship contract Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #9 in the PWI Male 50 (2013) Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling * UCW Championship (4 times, inaugural) * UCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Sasuke Uchiha (1) and Danny Phantom (1) Universal Character Association * UCA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) * UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sasuke Uchiha * Royal Reckoning (2009) Video Game and Anime Wrestling Federation World Wrestling Entertainment * World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon World Championship (1 time) * VGWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship (3 times) * WWE Toon European Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Sasuke Uchiha (2) and Ichigo Kurosaki (1) * King of the Ring (2003) * Royal Rumble (2008) * Triple Crown Champion * Grand Slam Champion World Wrestling Television *WWT World Championship (1 time, final) X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF King of Mayhem Championship (1 time) * XCF Meteor Championship (2 times) * XCF Prince of TV Championship (3 times) * XCF Dynamic Duo Championship (1 time) – with Rock Lee * XCF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sakura Haruno * Male Rider War (2009) * XCF Triple Crown Champion * XCF Grand Slam Champion Trivia * Naruto is the bass player and backing vocalist of APEX-based cover band Heroes. * Naruto is the first fictional character to win a nonfiction championship, which was the WWE’s World Heavyweight Championship. * Naruto carried the VGWA World Heavyweight Championship to WWE after VGWA split from WWE. * Naruto unofficially ended The Undertaker’s undefeated WrestleMania streak (overturned due to Toonamania’s segments being retconned) Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:WWT Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers